Lessons That Must Be Learned
by OnAMission
Summary: He recieves his punishment. Only going along with it to return to his love. But Earth, however, isn't all it's cracked up to be... Loki/Sigyn AU movie-verse
1. Sentence

Morning light drips into the large room. Their father is sitting on his throne, in a state of lethargy. He was slimmer. Unhealthily so. One silent guard on the right of him. Thor is off to the side, not seen nor heard, but his presence is known to all there.

Loki is in the center of the room, on his knees. Hands cuffed. Mouth un-gagged. Weaponless.

"Loki, Prince of Asgard," the guard practically spits, the taste of sour grapes in his mouth. Loki is no more a Prince than he is the King.

Loki's eyes bore into the floor. If there were anywhere he could be, this wouldn't be it.

"You are charged with the killing of a city of people, treason, and attempted murder of an entire race."

A muscle in Loki's neck twitches. He wants to shift his legs, but he can't get himself to move. At all. He wants to speak. To scream.

_I am King!_

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

But no words come.

* * *

Thor watched in agony. Why couldn't he despise his brother as Loki so despised him?

Because he's your brother.

Minutes tick by. Agonizing minutes.

What Loki has done. The rules and laws he's violated. And finally, what will be done about it.

* * *

"You will be burdened with the task of assisting a mortal in whatever he or she might require."

At this, he can look at his father.

"What?" Loki asks, dumbfounded.

"You must help someone in need until you are deemed worthy enough to stay here in Asgard."

"_That's_ what you're giving me?" His face is one of extreme surprise.

"We may change it to a harsher sentence if you wish, my son," his father continues.

"No, no," Loki's eyes drop back to the floor, "I am grateful for your kindness."

"Stand."

He does as he's told, green eyes burning into the brown and gold tiles.

"In addition to this punishment, you are not allowed to use your magic to help you."

Loki's left eye twitches.

* * *

I don't **need** his sympathy. For all that I've done, he gives me the trivial task of_ Midgardian_ community service. I am **not** his son. I am **not** a citizen of Asgard. I do not _want_ to be deemed 'worthy' enough to return here.

_Where I am just a nightmare, that everyone wants to avoid._

This is not home. I have no home.

_So, what else have I to do than this?_

* * *

"I love my brother," Thor says when he and his father are alone. Loki had been removed and taken to a healing room so he could begin his tasks in a healthy state.

"But," Thor continues, "I do not see how this punishment is harsh enough for what he has done to Midgard."

"In good time you will see how this is indeed punishment enough. I have no doubt that it will end as planned."

Thor makes no attempt to try to understand further.

"You will tell your 'Avenger' friends not to interfere with Loki while he is under his sentence. Is that clear, son?" Odin asks, a fog clearing his eyes.

"Yes Father." Thor nods, and turns his head to where the two huge double doors are being re-opened.

Loki flows into the room with his strangely elegant stride; no longer wearing his hand-cuffs, and the cuts that had been on his face before had completely vanished.

He has that expectant look on his face. _What must I get out of next?_

"Now, to your first task Loki," Odin says, motioning to the Tesseract, "I don't know what it will be. It comes from your mind alone."

Loki looks to the blue cube. His only way out.

"What you need, is what you will receive."

* * *

The only way to get out, it to complete what you're given. _So you complete it as quickly as you can._

"How long is my sentence to be?" Loki asks, more confidence in his demeanor now.

"That is not for me to decide."

"Then who is to decide how long it is to carry for?" Loki's green eyes are wide with confusion.

There's a silence, before Loki spits out the question, "**_Thor_**?"

"No brother," Thor dismisses it entirely.

"It is you who are the sole creator of your punishment," Odin clarifies.

"I don't understand," Loki grudgingly admits.

"You will."

Loki tries to let that sink in.

"Something else before you leave, Loki," Odin sits up straighter, "Whoever it is that you will be helping will be wearing a ring, like this."

Odin tosses a wide silver band down to his younger son. Not only is it quite heavy in his palm, a golden **X** crosses over and around it, adding even more weight.

"There are a few things you may need when spending time in Midgard," Thor says from his spot standing beside Odin.

Loki doesn't dare ask what, for fear of not being able to hold his tongue.

"This small card," Thor continues, walking down the stairs, meeting his brother, "will pay for anything that you wish to buy in their world."

Thor hands Loki the plastic card, and the latter puts it into his front pocket.

"Shall I be going then?"

"One last thing before you go," Odin intercedes, "That ring."

Loki looks down at it from his palm.

"That ring will get you back home if need be. But only," Odin emphasizes, "_If **need** be_."

Loki nods his head and avoids eye contact with Thor, "I understand Father."

"Very good then. Put on the ring and your punishment shall begin."

* * *

This is my attempt at beginning a Loki fanfic. I have tremendous plans for this. HUGE plans. Amazing plans.

A _BIG_ thanks to **The Pearl Maiden** for giving me Odin's punishment line. You were totally right, it was ooc. Thank you again!

So, how about you review and tell me how it's going so far? :D


	2. Her

"Very good then. Put on the ring and your punishment shall begin."

That's when it all comes crashing down for him. _Quit trying to be cocky and face up to what you've done. You were wrong, no matter how much you hate to admit it. The Chitauri failed you, because you were more set on revenge than what they desired._

_You've lived in Asgard your entire life. You know this palace like the back of your hand._

_How can I say this isn't my home? How could these thoughts have come to fruition in my mind?_

_She's_ here.

"I can't," Loki says as he stares at the band of silver.

Odin starts in surprise, "And why not, my son?"

Loki lets himself sink into his feelings, something he hasn't allowed in months. Since before the fall into the abyss. There is a person that he must see before this happens to him. Someone who he has repressed from his mind completely and totally, because he knows that he has disappointed her.

He positively knows that he has.

"I must see my wife."

Thor could've said something along the lines of, 'You are not in a position to be making demands,' but he couldn't do it.

"Guard," Thor booms, not waiting for Odin's permission, and turns to the nearest man, "Fetch Lady Sigyn."

Half of a Midgardian year had gone by since he'd seen her last. He wasn't sure what this meeting would bring about. Would she hate him now? The one person in the entire universe that he thought loved him, truly, may not anymore.

_What of the monster I've become? No, not become._

_Am._

_Born a monster. Forced to stay in this hideous light for the rest of my days._

Had she moved on? Thinking him dead when he let go of Gungrir on the bridge? Did she cringe when she heard of his Jotun blood?

"What does she know?" He found himself ask Thor aloud, eyes pleading for an answer.

This was the one subject he would betray his emotions to.

Thor was silent, contemplating his answer, "Everything."

Loki closed his eyes, knowing that she probably would never want to see him again. This broke his heart just to think about.

_Stop._

_Stop. Now._

_You are stronger than this, he forced himself to think. If she doesn't want to see you again, then you will let her go._

But this brought tears to his eyes.

Sigyn had been his friend since his youth, and she knew everything about him. He tutored her when she was struggling with her magic. They'd shared their first kiss in secret in an abadoned part of the Royal Gardens. He gave her a breaking shoulder to cry on when they learned that she had been promised to the barbarian Theoric. One of his 'little tricks' barely got them out of the situation, infuriating the kingdom, and Sigyn's parents. He was certain that only he could have her. She was the only person who loved him for him, and so he revealed everything that he knew he was.

But when he found that he had been of Jotun blood, he couldn't face her.

He felt himself getting angry again. _Loki, you are nothing more than a coward who couldn't own up to his heritage like a respectable prince,_ that small voice yells at him from the back of his mind. Oddly enough, it sounds somewhat like his father.

_You do not deserve her love. Or her kindness. After this meeting, you will never see her again._

And that's when he feels like he can't breathe, because he knows that it's true.

_Suppress your emotions. Don't let them see you weak. Weakness is a mortal problem._

* * *

Thor senses his brother's turmoil, as if Loki had said all of his thoughts aloud. Thor knows if he says anything, he'll be met with a scornful glance, and nothing more.

He represses the urge to walk down the stairs and hug his little brother.

* * *

The double doors fly open and Loki spins on his heel at the sound.

A dark green dress is on her body, her dark brown hair barely hanging onto the pins. He can see the tears from across the room.

Sigyn stops, stares at him from the doorway, frozen to her spot. She's questioning if he's actually there or not.

"Loki?" Her cracked voice is barely audible, but he nods his head once in answer.

She takes a few steps in cautiously, daring him to disappear. Could this just be another one of those horrible dreams? Where she's so close, but then everything is gone?

Sigyn looks up at Thor and Odin, and sees none of the anger or hatred that had so filled those nightmares. They are quiet, resigned, attempting not to ruin her moment with him.

A moment. Then he'll be gone again.

The words break her heart almost as much as when they mourned her husband. Those dark days when she felt there was nothing to cling to. No where to go. Nothing to do. Absence.

She flies to him across the hall faster than she thought was possible.

He wants to believe that she still loves him. But he can't let himself hope for it.

"Loki," Sigyn sobs, burying her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

His heart leaps.

Loki pulls her closer, cheek on the top of her head, "I'm here."

Her weak fists beat into his back, "I love you, you jerk."

_I love you, you jerk._ He lets the feeling swell, overtaking every sense. Because she hadn't said loved.

She'd said _love. _

As he closes his eyes a silent tear escapes. Loki shushes her and his long fingers explore her hair.

"I love you too."

Sigyn's crying so hard that he's afraid that he's broken her beyond repair. She just pulls him closer, fingernails digging into him, holding on, so he'll never disappear again.

"I can't lose you," she sobs, "Not again."

"You haven't lost me, my love," he whispers, kissing the top of her head.

"But I was so alone," she whimpers.

"I shall always be with you, love."

Her crying softens at that, "I need you."

He smiles sadly and looks down at her, "And I, you."

* * *

It's later, as he's putting on the silver and gold band, that he realizes how stupid he actually is.

He stares at his brother and father, feeling the white light surround him as he's transported to his first task. It's not them or his punishment that is weighing on him. It's how he needs to get this over with, so Sigyn won't feel so alone.

_Why did I really think that I needed anything more than her?_

* * *

A/N: Been a while, I know. Everything has been hectic… :P

Big thanks to Nicole Blessing Makh, for giving me some insight on Loki :D thanks doll!

And also to the lovely beta reader who beta'd chapter uno, Sherlock109. I love you dearly!

My story "Man For All Seasons" has updated chapters where Tony and Pepper go to Asgard (Loki is a big character in those chapters) So check that out if you wish! :D

Reveiws are always appreciated and loved, because I loooove feedback. :D


	3. Optimistic

Sigyn slept peacefully that first night.

But only that first night.

She hadn't slept at all following her husbands 'death.' Everything had shut off inside her, yet her mind would not let her free. When she did sleep, instead of the dreams she used to have, bloody nightmares stepped in.

Loki. Gone.

Loki, bleeding, broken, screaming.

Loki, sad, trembling, fearing.

Loki, sleeping. Never waking.

But the one that frightened her most was her love, returning to her, and not loving her.

She'd screamed loudly enough to wake half of the palace.

Sigyn was plagued by the tortuous nightmares. They were different each time, adding to the horror and gore the last one bestowed. The one night of peaceful sleep lasted the night and half of the day, leaving her feeling weak. She didn't understand it.

She'd had one dream, yet it was foggy, and she couldn't make it out. Perhaps with time, and food, it would come back.

Sigyn gets up out of the warm comforters, and looks out the bright windows to the garden.

It cascades down on her like a flood.

* * *

"Don't let it beat you," is the first thing he hears.

Loki had appeared in a large room; musty, dull. The setting sun cast an orange glow to the attic through the small windows on the two outer walls. The space was set up as a bedroom, despite it's dusty atmosphere.

A crystal chandelier hung from the high ceiling, the walls weren't painted, leaving them the stacked, old, wooden boards. A large circular cream and purple colored rug laid in the center of the floor. There were framed pictures on the walls, a vase of flowers on a small coffee table. A dark blue loveseat sat underneath a window, the coffee table in front of that. There was a bed in another corner, pillows everywhere.

Then he sees the girl, or rather, the woman who had spoken before. She was sitting with her back to him, at a desk, laptop open in front of her. Gazing out the window, at the pink and orange clouds, she hadn't noticed the extra presence in the room.

"Don't let it beat you, Courtney," he hears her say again, "It's only writers block. You'll get over it, like last time."

He doesn't dare break her concentration, and instead listens to her ramble.

"You just need some inspiration, that's all. Then you'll be good to go."

Loki stands there, wondering what in the worlds he's supposed to help her with, because he did not inspire. He hadn't inspired anyone to do anything except try to kill him.

That's when Courtney slams her head onto the desk, narrowly missing her computer, groaning.

"So what if the Fanfictioners come after me and hang me by my toes? I had a good run."

Now he doesn't know how to make his presence known. Should he say something? Don't hit yourself like that?

Loki clears his throat instead, and Courtney's head snaps up at the sound.

She turns around in her chair, and almost faints at the sight.

"Oh my gosh, please don't tell me you're here to kill me. I don't want to die yet," her voice is desperate, eyes wide, knuckles white where they're gripping the back of the chair, "You can have my money, or my computer, or my cat… just _please_, don't kill me."

Loki stands there, in complete silence, not sure if moving would cause her to pass out. He opens his mouth to speak, but she interrupts him.

"Loki, _please_, I'll do anything, just please don't hurt me, or kill me, or torture me," the sentence winds down into a squeak.

He makes a move to speak again, but she continues begging.

"Please, please, please, _please!_ I promise I won't tell _anyone_ you were here."

He really doesn't want to yell at her to be quiet. So instead, he lifts his hand and she immediately shuts up.

But not because he did anything. Because she's terrified of him.

"I am not here to harm you," Loki says quietly, letting a small smile come to his lips so she's not so afraid.

"Then what do you want?" Courtney stammers.

"To simply help you," he explains, opening his arms the slightest bit.

"I don't need help."

Loki's face changes to one of confusion, eyebrows furrowing, "The ring on your finger begs to differ."

Courtney slowly, hesitantly, shifts her eyes down to her hands. The silver band with the golden X is on her middle finger, staring back.

"Wha-WH- HOW? !"

Loki smirks, "I do not know, this is my punishment."

"Your punishment is to _punish_ me? ?" Courtney all but squeals.

"Please, calm down," he shushes, "Let me explain."

Loki looks around the room quickly, and gestures to the loveseat, "May I sit?"

Courtney nods slowly, gulping.

"When I was a boy, my father decided that I needed to go hunting with my brother instead of sitting in the library reading all day…"

* * *

"And now I am only trying to complete my sentence so I may return home to my beloved Sigyn."

By the end of his long, drawn out story, Courtney had joined him on the loveseat, and the moon was halfway across the night sky.

"But I must help you first before I can continue on," Loki finishes explaining, "And I'm taking up enough time as it is."

"Wait here," Courtney says abruptly, and runs out the door. She comes back four minutes later with a pair of blue jeans, and a white v-neck in her hands.

"You can't run around in that," she explains, "People will freak out like I did. And unless you want to tell that story five million times, I'd put these on," she hands him the clothes, "They're my brother's."

"But I am supposed to help you, not the other way around."

"From what you told me about Odin, I think you're the one that's supposed to be learning. And, you already helped me, I'm just returning the favor." She actually gives him a genuine smile, and he's inclined to think that he likes it.

"How did I help you?" Loki asks, skeptically.

"You gave me the inspiration I needed. I'm always optimistic that it'll come, it just came in a really different way this time. So," she mumbles, "uh, thanks."

Loki, who tries not to let anything in emotionally, is touched, "I believe I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Lady Courtney, if I hadn't gotten that off my chest, it would've festered there until I couldn't breath anymore. For that, I thank you. And take my leave."

"Uh," Courtney mutters, feeling awkward, "drop by anytime."

He gives her a smile before nodding and rubbing the silver ring, willing it to take him home.

* * *

"Why are you back?" Odin asks, no malice in his tone, only curiousness.

"I needed to drop off my armor," Loki says, "If I change into these mortal clothes, they will not think I am different."

"Very well, but make haste"

Loki leaves to make for the nearest room and sneaks inside. No one is there, so he begins to strip off the many layers of green and black and gold. He puts on the jeans and v-neck, and then realizes that his hair is a very defining feature.

Once he re-enters the throne room, he begins his sentence, "Father, my hair will give me away as soon as they lay eyes on me."

Loki knows what he's intending to do, and he doesn't like it. But if his magic is ever restored to him, it'll grow back quickly.

"I see," Odin says, "And what do you intend to do about it?"

"Cut it."

"Guard," Odin booms, so the guard outside the door can hear.

"Fetch Lady Sigyn," he says when the man enters.

Loki's breath hitches in his throat, heart racing, "Why her?"

"Because she is the only person I trust to do it, and not mess up on purpose."

* * *

Sigyn's dream will be revealed in the next chapter. Do reveiw please, I love them sooo much :D


	4. Find Me

I know it's been a while, but hopefully once you read this, it'll be worth it.

The italics at the very beginning is Sigyn's dream. Everything past the first section actually happened if it's in italics.

* * *

"Lady Sigyn?"

_It's dark. An enclosed space, no larger than a small wardrobe._

_The smell of fabric, and fur, and him._

_Racing heartbeat. Thrumming like a hummingbird._

_Nervous. Anxious. Excited._

_Smiling. Grinning like a loon._

_Footsteps, nearing the door. Closer and closer they come._

_Breath hitches. Eyes widen._

_Light engulfs the space._

_There's a laugh. Bright, sharp, melodic._

_Whispering in her ear, "I've found you, dear."_

_Soothing voice._

"Lady Sigyn?"

_Long, elegant fingers grasp her hand, pulling her from the dusty depths._

_Losing balance._

_Strong arms catch her, hold her up for a moment._

_Blush._

_"Careful, love."_

_Green eyes._

_Alive, sparkling._

_Motionless. Staying in his arms._

_Captured._

_"Your turn?" He asks, voice as soft as the breeze._

_She nods, captivated by his easy smile. Simplicity._

_Before he moves, she's pulled his head down to her level, meeting lips._

_Slow, soft, exhilarating._

_His hands have found the sides of her face, one tangling in her auburn hair, the other trailing her jaw._

_Break._

_"Find me, love."_

_And he's disappeared._

"Lady Sigyn?"

_Find him._

"Prince Loki is-"

"What?" Sigyn spins around quickly on her heel, hearing the name. Ripped from the memory of the dream that had let her sleep so peacefully.

"Lady Sigyn, King Odin wishes you to come and see Prince Loki," her handmaid says, softly.

"Loki?" Sigyn whispers in confusion. He'd only begun his sentence yesterday, he couldn't be done by now.

"Yes milady."

* * *

"I believe," Odin stares down at his youngest son, "that I can trust you and Lady Sigyn alone. There will be no way out of the room."

"Yes, father," Loki says, completely sure of the fact that there is a way out of every room.

Odin nods, "Guards, take him to one of the bedrooms in the east wing."

Without his cape and heavy armor, Loki finds the journey incredibly fast. He feels much lighter than he has in weeks; no, months. Things were slowly progressing to a better time, he hoped; and if they weren't, he and Sigyn would run, as fast and as far as possible after this sentence was served.

Thinking of her excites him. He hates that he has caused her so much grief and pain, but cannot help but love the fact that she cared enough to mourn. He had always known Sigyn loved him, however in light of certain events, he hadn't known if she still could.

The guards open the door and lead him inside, "We will announce when Lady Sigyn arrives."

"I thank you," Loki replies, nodding his head. More out of common courtesy than respect.

They leave, and he starts to wander about the room, reading all the spines of the books on the shelves. There is a fireplace, but it is not lighted. There are no windows, no means of light from the Asgardian sun. Instead, sconces on the walls light the room, perpetuating a yellow glow. Two candles on either side of the small couch are lit as well, and Loki feels the need to light the fire anyway.

Usually, he would use his magic to do so, but now, he has to go through with the daunting task of stacking the wood and lighting the coals. He's quick at it, and then sits down on the couch in front of the fire to watch the embers blaze.

These clothes are odd, and weirdly comfortable to him. They're thin, and light; something that never occurs under the layers of leather and metal he's always wearing. He sinks deeper into the cushion, taking in the warmth, deciding to take off his leather boots.

Just as he's getting settled back into the couch, the door opens, and he freezes.

* * *

"Simply, cut his hair," Odin sighs, growing tired of the long day.

Sigyn's asked him twice what task she is to perform, never fully accepting that she had to cut Loki's hair off.

"Why me?"

It's not that she doesn't want to be the one to do it, she just doesn't want it to go away.

"Because, daughter, I trust you." Odin replies, "Now, please, the guards will escort you to the room where he is being held."

* * *

Sigyn steps into the glowing room, waving off the two guards who try to enter with her.

"Loki?"

The doors close behind her, leaving them completely alone; she whispers again, "Loki?"

* * *

_It'd been a long, drawn out, boring day as far as Loki was concerned. As soon as he set foot into his and Sigyn's rooms, he'd begun taking off the heavy clothes. Stopping midway through, he decides to just change them by way of magic. They turn into a pair of black trousers, and a white, loose fitting shirt._

_"Sigyn?" He calls, no answer given. She isn't home yet._

_He won't eat dinner without her, not unless she's out very late. He sees the sun setting through the open French doors and walks out onto the balcony. The breeze ruffles his short hair as he leans against the stone railing. His bare feet inch up, tip-toeing, so he can look directly below him. Few are in the Garden today._

_One small child looks up and sees him, giving a little wave and a smile. He smiles back and waves as well, delighting in the child that was brave. Not many would dare even look towards his rooms, let alone wave._

_Then he starts wondering what Sigyn would say if he said he wanted a child._

_The thought of her face makes him laugh. Her eyes would widen, and her breathing would pick up speed. She'd blush. How he loved it when she blushed. Even more so, he loved it when he made her blush._

_So, perhaps he should introduce the topic to see those ivory cheeks turn pink, and then a darker red. He starts biting his thumbnail through his smile, picturing the entire conversation._

_His thoughts are interrupted by the warmth that has spread across his back. Her arms encircle him, tightening around his middle. She could feel the slightly toned muscles under her fingertips and palms, and lays her cheek on his back._

_His elegant hands press her arms closer, holding them to him tightly._

_"Where have you been?" He playfully asks._

_She begins planting soft little kisses all over his back, "With your Mother. Sewing."_

_Loki closes his eyes at the feeling. She's intoxicating, like nothing he's ever known before._

_"Sewing? You should be spending your time doing interesting things," he chuckles, rubbing her forearm with his fingertips._

_Sigyn sighs, tracing circles on his abdomen, "Everything's dull without you, dear."_

_Loki laughs again, turning around to face her, "Oh, don't I know it?"_

_"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you didn't," Sigyn smirks, settling her chin on his chest, staring up at him._

_He tilts his head down, moving her the smallest bit so they're foreheads meet, and whispers, "Life would be boring."_

_She's taken as much as she can handle. He's right there, in front of her, being him. Sigyn bridges the gap between them quickly; he doesn't even hesitate for a second._

_He delivers just as much passion in that kiss that she does._

_Sigyn breaks them apart, barely catching her laugh at his disappointed look. Then she grabs him in a hug, pressing her cheek into his chest. He smells like mint and leather. She adores it. Without the layers of armor, she's able to feel the muscles on his back underneath the thin shirt._

_He tightens his hold on her and kisses the top of her head, "I love you."_

_"I love you," she sighs, content, "more dearly than you could ever imagine."_

_Loki smiles into her hair, "I want to ask you a question."_

* * *

"Here," Loki says quietly, from his spot on the couch.

Sigyn stares at the back of his head for a moment before slowly walking to him.

"I am to cut your hair," she says solemnly, screaming on the inside to hold it together.

He stands up in front of her and opens his arms. She enters them without a moment of hesitation.

* * *

_"A question?"_

_"Mmmhmmm," he nods, pulling away to see her face._

_She sees the playfulness in his eyes, "Well?"_

_"What do you think of children?"_

_Sigyn raises her eyebrows, "I have a feeling that's not the entire question."_

_The sun is falling quickly in the pink sky, and Loki starts pulling her inside, "Come dear."_

* * *

Sigyn's got him in the center of the floor in a wooden chair, slowly clipping the black strands. The beautiful locks slip through her fingers as soon as the blades make contact.

"Do you remember how we used to play seek and find?"

Loki's eyes shift from the floor to the ceiling, "I do."

A silence fills the dim room, neither of them speaking. She's sure he can hear the drumming of her heart, beating wildly.

More and more hair falls to the floor as the minutes tick by. She's almost finished when she decides to tell him, "I dreamt about that last night."

"Did you?"

* * *

_"Straight forward, Loki," Sigyn laughs, "What do you want to ask?"_

_Loki pauses, decides on asking the question later, "Would you like to play a game?"_

_"Not entirely what I was expecting, but why not?"_

* * *

"Mmmhmmm," she hums, sniping the last strand. It looks completely different.

He looks completely different.

She decides to add some curls to it, so it's not so straight and weird.

"You're finished, my love," she whispers, sad that her time is gone.

He stands, grasps her hand and walks over to the mirror. Admiring his cut, "I like it well enough for earth."

"Promise me you'll grow it back out," Sigyn begs quietly.

"Most definitely," Loki halfway smiles, pulling her into his arms.

* * *

_"You hide. I'll seek," he whispers in her ear._

_Shivers crawl down her spine at an alarming rate and she grounds her teeth together. Her eyes have closed instinctively. There's a feeling in the pit of her stomach and it forces her to take a deep breath._

_He kisses her quickly on the lips, and laughs, "Hide, my love."_

_She hides in the easiest place possible. Which is very uncharacteristic, but she's been feeling out of sorts today._

_The wardrobe is as good a place as any; although being one of the places he always looks first. But it smells like him, and it's dark and quiet. Her mind turns to other matters that aren't a game. With these thoughts, her heart beat quickens, then the footsteps come. The door flies open and there's his silhouette. Tall, lean, smiling._

_He laughs, that bright, melodic, beautiful laugh that she loves so much._

_"I've found you, dear."_

* * *

"I need to tell you something," Sigyn whispers into his chest, scared of the reaction she might receive.

"Anything," Loki sighs contentedly, kissing the top of her head.

She breaks away, grasping his hand tightly and pulls him back to the couch. He sits down in the same spot and she remains standing in front of him.

She doesn't know how to start.

* * *

_She takes the hand he offers, but stumbles on the way out, falling into the strong arms._

_"Careful, love," he warns, the mischievous eyes full of playfulness, "Your turn?"_

_With a nod, Sigyn agrees. Before the trickster can disappear, he's captured by her lips and he begins rethinking the question he put off._

**_A child would be wonderful…_**

* * *

Sigyn's hands begin shaking, followed by her bottom lip, "This isn't easy to say."

"What is wrong?" He's alarmed and sits up straighter on the couch.

"Remember the time we played seek and find and you asked me a question?"

* * *

_He breaks the kiss after a moment, "Find me, love."_

_And he's disappeared completely. _

_Sigyn's impatient and doesn't want to look for him. At all. Too many things are weighing heavily on her mind to be able to focus on this little game. She's elated. But scared._

_"Loki?" She calls softly, timidly._

_There's something in her tone that alerts him, and he's back in front of her in an instant._

_"Yes, love?" He asks quickly, looking her in the eyes and places his hands on her shoulders._

_She envelopes him in a hug and asks, "What was your question earlier?"_

* * *

The seriousness of her stance and tone make him realize how stupid he really is.

"What happened Sigyn?" Loki asks, taking in her red-rimmed eyes bubbling with tears.

She can't get herself to speak, only able to place a hand over her mouth and shut her eyes.

Loki reaches out for her other hand that is still at her side, "Tell me."

* * *

_He intakes a slow breath, "I was going to ask if you might want a child."_

_And that's when she smiles and starts kissing his shirt. Loki pulls away, lifting up her chin to look at him. The warmth in her eyes tells him an entire story; one so beautiful he doesn't think twice about his next sentence._

_"You already have a child," he grins._

* * *

"After you," she struggles with the words, tightening her grip on his hand, "f-fell. A month maybe."

Loki pulls her to him, setting her on his lap, and shushes her quietly. She's crying more than when he'd seen her the day before.

"I-I," she stutters, head dropping to his shoulder, "I lost it."

Eyes burning with unshed tears. His bottom lip is quivering; the pale cheeks turning red.

"Do not cry, my love," he manages to get out in an extremely shaky breath, holding tightly to her.

His hand winds into her hair, the other making sure she stays on his lap. Tears have started to pour down his face, quickly and quietly.

"It's alright. It'll be fine," he consoles her as well as he can; she's sobbing into his neck; the hot drops of water stain his shirt.

He begins kissing the top of her head rapidly, his river of tears growing by the second. He's heartbroken, to say the very least.

"As soon as this is over," he promises, hands shaking, "As soon as it is, we'll try again."

* * *

Oh gosh. Was that worth the wait? I really hope so.

If you didn't understand it, don't hesitate to ask me. :D

Review please, it means the world to me!


End file.
